


Darkchylde

by LoboBathory



Series: Boże Igrzysko [2]
Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Gen, Magia, demony, mroczne rytuały, piekło, porwanie, tortury, znęcanie się nad dziećmi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Tragedia Illyany Rasputin w siedmiu aktach.





	Darkchylde

**Author's Note:**

> Części 1-6 streszczają komiksowe losy Illyany Rasputin. Część 7 to element fabuły serii Boże Igrzysko i ma znaczenie dla pierwszego i drugiego tomu. To pierwszy z kilku one shotów, jakie będę publikować w ramach łatek do serii. Ta ma na celu przybliżenie mojej ulubionej postaci X-Men. 
> 
> Opowiadanie można czytać niezależnie od reszty serii. 
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona otemporaetmores <3 
> 
> PS dla czytelników Nieparzystej Liczby Doskonałej - obroniłam się :)

6\. 

Ororo zna dwie Illyany i nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że jedna z nich odeszła na zawsze. Pamięta rezolutną, rozbrykaną sześciolatkę, biegającą po Instytucie Xaviera, ufną i pełną czułości. Przytulała się do nogi Piotra, a potem wpadała w objęcia Kitty, wybiegając jej naprzeciw, gdy młoda mutantka wracała z misji. Szczebiotała po rosyjsku, przez co brzmiała, jakby nieustannie śpiewała. Z błękitnymi oczami i złotymi włosami, w ślicznych sukienkach wyglądała jak Alicja z powieści Lewisa Carrolla.

I jak Alicja wpadła do nory, a kiedy z niej wyszła, nie była taka, jak przedtem. 

Ororo pamiętała moment, gdy drobne palce dziewczynki wyślizgnęły się z dłoni Kitty i ciemność pochłonęła Illyanę, którą znali i kochali, a kilka sekund później wypluła dziewczynę, która teraz stała przed nią. 

Nabita ćwiekami zbroja ociekała krwią, ciemną i cuchnącą. Krew spływa po mieczu większym niż dziewczyna, która go dzierżyła. Ostrze Jestestwa jarzyło się jasnobłękitnym światłem. Szeroka na długość przedramienia klinga miała zdobione czernią, grawerowane zbrocze i sztych. Krew na mieczu nie mogła być ludzka, ostrze nie cięło materii. Nikt nie wiedział, co Illyana ściga i zabija w swoich samotnych misjach. Nie pytali, bo bali się odpowiedzi. 

Bali się, że jeśli będą naciskać, dziewczyna znowu zniknie i już nie wróci. 

Chociaż wiele razy Ororo zastanawiała się, czy to naprawdę Illyana wróciła do nich z piekła. 

Storm stała przed dziewczyną nocą, sama, na pustym korytarzu. Magiczka wyświadczała im chociaż tyle uprzejmości, że ukrywała swoje eskapady przed uczniami. Na swój sposób przepraszała za to, co ją spotkało i z czym się zmagała, i to też łamało Ororo serce. 

Wpatrywały się w siebie bez słowa, mutantka i czarodziejka. 

Illyana Rasputin nie była mutantką, wbrew temu, co powszechnie uważano. Jej zdolności nie rzucały się aż tak w oczy w Instytucie, ale X-Men nie byli w stanie niczego jej nauczyć, nic jej zaoferować. Poza domem. Wsparciem. Miłością. 

W takich chwilach Ororo boleśnie czuła, że cokolwiek zrobią, to nigdy nie będzie dość. 

W końcu kobieta usunęła jej się z drogi, świadoma, że przegrała walkę, o której nie wiedziała nawet, że się odbywa, dopóki nie skapitulowała, nie uciekła wzrokiem od zimnego spojrzenia Illyany. Dziewczyna minęła ją bez słowa. Kroki jej podbitych butów brzmiały w pustych korytarzach rezydencji jak stukot kopyt na posadzce.

Ororo wiedziała, że czasem patrzy na Illyanę tak, jakby jej nie widziała, bo próbowała dostrzec w niej dziecko, którym była. 

Ale czasami także Illyana patrzyła na nią tak, jakby spodziewała się zobaczyć na jej miejscu kogoś innego. Jakby z pretensją, że jest tylko Storm, a nie kimś, kogo znała w piekle. 

Storm starała się o tym nie myśleć. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że jeśli dadzą dziewczynie czas, otrząśnie się z tego, co ją spotkało. 

Minęły cztery lata. Illyana pozostała Darkchylde. I coraz wyraźniej czuć było, że wcale nie wróciła do domu. 

***

Illyana pamiętała miękką, ciepłą, śliską od potu rękę Kitty w momencie, gdy je rozdzielono i porwał ją portal do Limbo. Pamięta, że trzymała się Kitty, jakby jej dłoń była skałą pośrodku rwącego potoku. Kiedyś prawie utopiła się w rzece, więc wiedziała, jak to jest, kiedy nurt cię wciąga, szarpie tobą, kamienie i konary uderzają o ciebie, ale dopóki trzymasz się skały i wołasz Piotra, wszystko będzie dobrze, zostaniesz uratowana. 

I pamiętała, że kiedy po siedmiu długich latach zdołała powrócić do domu, do tego samego momentu, w którym zaginęła, ręka Kitty była taka sama – miękka, ciepła, śliska. To jej dłoń się zmieniła – większa, o smukłych palcach, połamanych, brudnych paznokciach, ze zgrubieniami od częstego władania mieczem i oswojona z rzucaniem zaklęć. W tym momencie ręka Illyany – Magiczki – była silna, potężna, wszechwładna w samym Limbo, a ręka Kitty słaba i wiotka, jak wysuszona gałązka w środku zimy. Illyana mogłaby ją złamać jednym ruchem. 

Illyana nauczyła się, że sama musi być swoją skałą, bo nikt inny jej nie uratuje. 

Często myślała o tym, że gdyby czas w Limbo nie płynął inaczej, jej powrót nie byłby takim gwałtownym zerwaniem z przeszłością, jednoznacznym ze śmiercią Illyany, którą wszyscy znali. Tamta ona nie wróciła, a ta nowa pojawiła się i tym samym zabiła dziecko, z utratą którego nie zdążyli się pogodzić. Nie mogła zająć jego miejsca. W ich oczach była mordercą i ofiarą jednocześnie. Ich spojrzenia paliły jak piekielne ognie. Dobrze znała to uczucie. Przez siedem lat to było jedyne ciepło, jakiego zaznała. 

Czy Piotr nadal ją kochał? Oczywiście, że tak. Ale od kiedy sama miłość wystarczy? 

***

Siedem lat walki o przetrwanie i powrót do domu tylko po to, aby odkryć, że to nic nie zmieniło, bo teraz piekło nosi w sobie, Limbo zapuściło w niej korzenie, wszędzie czuła jego zapach, widziała jego obraz, połacie wypalonej krainy bez życia, miejsca męki na pograniczu świata zmarłych, nakładające się na widok szkolnych sal i roześmianych uczniów. Demony lęgły się pod jej łóżkiem, wyłaziły z ciemnych kątów posiadłości. Większości z nich nie musiała się obawiać, rozpoznawały w Magiczce swoją panią. A te, które chciały rzucić jej wyzwanie…

Cóż, zabijała już większe potwory niż te nieszczęsne dusze, wykoślawione cierpieniem, które zadały innym za życia. 

Nic się nie zmieniło. Wróciła do domu i rodzice jej nie rozpoznali. 

Więc może była trochę rozgoryczona. Ale czy ktoś mógł ją za to winić?

5\. 

Moment, w którym zatopiła Ostrze Jestestwa w klatce piersiowej Belasco, pozostawał najlepszą chwilą jej życia. Tego spędzonego w piekle i na ziemi. 

Demon krzyczał, wijąc się w cierpieniu, ale Ostrze przebiło go na wylot, weszło w skalny ołtarz pod nim, ziemia się trzęsła, a zamek, który wzniósł jako świadectwo swojej władzy nad tą zapomnianą przez bogów krainą, drżał w posadach. Limbo transformowało się wokół nich, rozpoznając nową panią. Dziewczyna – znacznie mniejsza niż król, którego właśnie obaliła – przysiadła na jego ciele, wciąż podrygującym, naciskając na ostrze coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż przebiło ołtarz, roztrzaskując go w pył. Żadnych więcej ofiar dla Wielkich Przedwiecznych, istot, których nie należy nazywać z imienia. Ale to nie było dość. Aktem woli przywołała płomienie. Początkowo żar był niewidoczny na czerwonej skórze demona, rozpalając go od środka. Głowa Belasco odchyliła się, rozdziawił usta, z pomiędzy warg i ostrych jak kły zębów wypadł długi język, napuchnięty i cuchnący. Jego ciało płonęło, a ogień pierwszy raz nie parzył Illyany ani jej nie rozgrzewał, tak samo zimny i bez życia, jak reszta tej krainy. Siedziała na pogorzelisku, aż demon zmienił się w proch. 

Po prostu nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Nie wierzyła, że to koniec. Wygrała. Wygrały – ona, Ororo, Czarodziejka i Cat. Nawet jeśli te dwie już od dawna nie żyły. Może z jakiegoś lepszego miejsca obserwowały jej triumf, czuły satysfakcję, że ich wysiłek włożony w trening Illyany nie poszedł na darmo. Dokonała zemsty za nie wszystkie: więźniarki, oblubienice i córki Belasco. 

Może czuły to wszystko, czego ona nie była teraz w stanie. Co miało przyjść później. Oby. 

Kiedy wreszcie się wyprostowała, a miecz zniknął, zorientowała się, że jej twarz jest mokra od łez. 

To z wysiłku, powiedziała sobie wtedy. To nie żal. Nie smutek. Tylko zmęczenie. 

Wbrew temu, co Belasco próbował jej wmówić, nie był jej ojcem. 

Prawda?

Zerwała z jego szyi medalion, otworzyła go. Zamek już nie tylko drżał, ale sypał się na nią, kolejne części konstrukcji lądowały z trzaskiem na posadzce, rozbijając ją. Płomienie rozprzestrzeniły się po pokoju, poszły dalej, nieustępliwe i zacięte w szale zniszczenia. 

W medalionie wyryto pentagram, a cztery z jego szczytów zdobiły drobne, czerwone klejnoty. Każdy stworzony z fragmentu duszy ofiary Belasco. 

Jeden z nich był jej. Miał dodać kolejny, teraz, w bluźnierczym rytuale ku czci pierwotnej ciemności, z której wyłonił się świat. Ale tym razem się obroniła. 

Illyana podniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć, czy strop wytrzyma do czasu, aż zdąży uciec. Czuła napór Limbo na swoje ciało, niematerialny, ale potężniejszy niż gruzy spadające wokół niej. Czuła go jak ból i jak zakazaną przyjemność, coś mrocznego w głębi jej okaleczonej duszy, co właśnie próbowało się wydostać. Dziedzictwo Belasco w niej samej odezwało się rykiem, który wypadł przez usta, nieludzki skowyt rozległ się w zamieszkałej przez potwory krainie. Illyana odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i krzyczała, aż rozbolały ją płuca, aż pękły jej kąciki ust, aż zęby zadrżały od natężenia dźwięku. Krzyczała w nieskończoność, obwieszczając się królową Limbo, Magiczką, Darkchylde, prawowitą spadkobierczynią. 

Lata temu krzyczała tak samo, kiedy demon wycinał z niej duszę. 

Mogła stracić przytomność albo przestała zauważać, co się dzieje. Nie wiedziała, co zrobiła, ale w następnej sekundzie po tym, jak wreszcie, z trudem i wbrew sobie zamknęła usta, znalazła się w innej części zamku, bliżej wyjścia.

Dostrzegła swoje odbicie w odpryskach szkła z wyłamanych okien: długi, wijący się jak robak ogon, owłosione kopyta satyra, zakręcone rogi i jarzące się siarkową żółcią oczy. 

Darkchylde, królowa Limbo. 

To nie jestem ja, pomyślała. Pomyślała o Piotrze, o Kitty, o domu, o rodzicach. O Cat i Czarodziejce. Ich twarze były niewyraźnie i zamazane. To nie jestem ja, powtarzała w kółko, na głos, bez przerwy, jak zaklęcie, mantrę, próbując zmienić rzeczywistość, stać się znowu człowiekiem. 

Limbo trzymało ją mocno, nakładając okowy na ochłapy jej duszy i żywiąc się jej życiem. 

To nie jestem ja. 

Prawda?

***

Uciekła z zamku, zanim zwalił jej się na głowę. Limbo przeobrażało się wokół niej, stając się żywym odbiciem swojej pani. Ale Illyana nie wiedziała już, kim jest, czym się stała po tym wszystkim, co przeszła. Demony, czując jej słabość, napierały na nią hordami. Ostrze posłusznie pojawiało się w jej dłoniach, coraz większe z każdą kolejną manifestacją. W końcu zrozumiała, że to, czym walczy, to jej własna dusza. To, co z niej zostało. A skoro umie modelować kształt swojego jestestwa, tym bardziej da sobie radę z ciałem. 

Rogi, ogon, kopyta, te wszystkie zbędne akcesoria szybko zniknęły, gdy to zrozumiała. Nie potrzebowała ich już, aby wszyscy zrozumieli, kto jest władczynią Limbo. Nie potrzebowała ich, aby przypominały jej, czym się stała. 

***

Opanowanie teleportacji zajęło jej więcej czasu. Początkowo skakała bezwładnie po całej krainie, ale w końcu udało jej się wrócić do własnego wymiaru. Przedzierała się niezdarnie przez przestrzenie pomiędzy światami jak dziecko, które uczy się chodzić. Nurt już jej nie porywał, podporządkowywał się jej woli. 

Wróciła do rodziców, cała we krwi i bitewnym pyle, dumna i triumfująca. 

Uciekli z krzykiem na jej widok. 

W ustach czuła gorzki smak piekła. 

To też już nie miało znaczenia. 

***

Dotarła do Piotra i Kitty. Siedem lat jej udręki było dla nich sekundami. Gdyby nie profesor Xavier, nie uwierzyliby, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje. A nawet on nie chciał przebywać zbyt długo w jej głowie. 

Nie dziwiła się. Sama chciałaby móc się z niej wydostać. 

Czekała, kiedy pojawią się ulga, radość, spokój, cokolwiek. Nic takiego się nie stało. Była pusta, jak pokryte popiołem pola Limbo. 

***

W czasie pierwszych opornych teleportacji zgubiła medalion. 

Gdy się zorientowała, że go straciła, pojawiła się złość. I Illyana trzymała się jej kurczowo, rozdmuchiwała ją do rozmiarów furii, pielęgnowała ją jak delikatny kwiat w szklarni, aż urosła do monstrualnych proporcji. Złość była uczuciem, a więc czymś żywym i ludzkim, dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowała. 

Wmawiała sobie, że wszystko się zmieni, kiedy zdoła odzyskać utracony fragment duszy. 

Wtedy znów będzie sobą. Bo to – to wybrakowane stworzenie z pogranicza światów, obce na ziemi i w piekle – to nie mogła być ona. 

Prawda?

4\. 

Belasco lubił czesać jej włosy przed snem. Szponiaste paznokcie zastępowały grzebień. Równie precyzyjnie splatał długie, mokre po kąpieli pasma złotych loków, co rozcinał ciała swoich więźniów, przeciągając ich agonię. W tych momentach Illyana próbowała nie myśleć o tym, co jeszcze robiły palce Belasco, starała się nie widzieć krwi pod paznokciami i nie pamiętać o bólu, jaki jej zadawał w ciągu dnia, jego okrucieństwach, obojętności na jej cierpienie, przyjemności, jaką czerpał z dręczenia jej. Ten rytuał był jedynym momentem ciszy i czułości pomiędzy nimi. Potrzebowała tego. Potrzebowała, aby wierzyć, że Belasco ją kocha, że ma dla niego znaczenie, że jej życie nie jest nieustannie zagrożone, bo demon nie zaryzykuje jej utraty. Bo dotykał jej tak jak swojego najcenniejszego skarbu – medalionu, który zawsze nosił na piersi. Delikatnie, z szacunkiem. Czasami pozwalał jej zakładać ten potężny amulet, kazał patrzeć w lustro i mówił, że teraz może zobaczyć swoją przyszłość.

Nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi, nie była jasnowidzącą jak Ororo Czarodziejka. 

Kim była Ororo? Illyana, marszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Czasem prawie pamiętała. Głos, śpiew, ciepło. Takie ciepło jak to, którym emanowała Cat, kiedy kładła się do jej łóżka i zwijała w nogach, człekokształtna, ale porośnięta futrem i bezrozumna jak zwierzę. 

Kiedy Cat spała w nogach jej łóżka, też próbowała nie pamiętać, że Belasco od rana znów będzie szczuł to nieszczęsne ludzkie zwierzę na nią i śmiał się, patrząc, jak Illyana płacze, bo albo będzie się bronić i skrzywdzi Cat, albo zostanie skrzywdzona. Bardzo. 

Illyana miała tylko dziesięć lat, ale wiedziała, że blizny zostaną z nią do końca życia. 

Biorąc pod uwagę, że to Limbo, nie liczyła, że będzie to długie życie. 

Każdego dnia miała nadzieję, że to już ten ostatni. A potem robiła wszystko, żeby dożyć kolejnego. 

Dni liczyła kreskami, które paznokciem robiła na kamiennej ścianie swojego pokoju-więzienia. Pięknej komnaty w zamku, z zakratowanymi oknami i drzwiami. Czasem zostawał tylko ślad krwi, a nie nacięcie na kamieniu. Z tych śladów składała rok. Ktoś ją kiedyś uczył, ile dni ma rok. Brat? Pamiętała, że miała brata, ale to nie miało sensu, była jedynym dzieckiem Belasco. Przynajmniej teraz. Wiedziała, że przed nią były inne, dawno temu. Ojciec czasem o nich mówił. O tym, jak go zawiodły i co spotka Illyanę, jeśli ona też zawiedzie. 

Rok, dwa lata, trzy. 

Miała trzynaście lat i kiedy Belasco przyszedł wieczorem, żeby zapleść jej włosy i zaśpiewać kołysankę, zobaczył krew na łóżku i nocnej koszuli. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy krwawiła, rany często otwierały się we śnie, kiedy rzucała się na łóżku, zmęczona koszmarami. 

Ale to była inna krew, ciemna, niemal brązowa, brudząca jej sukienkę. Musiała też być ranna, czuła ból w dole brzucha, jakby żelazna rękawica zaciskała się na wnętrznościach. 

– Jestem ranna – powiedziała cicho, z nadzieją, że może tym razem dostanie lekarstwo. 

– Nie. – Belasco pokręcił głową, koniuszek języka mlasnął o kły. – Jesteś gotowa. 

Następnego dnia zaprowadził ją na kamienny ołtarz Wielkich Przedwiecznych i Illyana wiedziała, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, umrze. Tak wielu umarło tu przed nią. Widziała to. Pomagała ojcu, kiedy ich tu zaciągał. Podawała mu sztylet. Zmywała krew. Klękała u stóp posągu. 

Nikt jej nie uratuje. Cat zginęła już dawno, kiedy Belasco znudził się jej cierpieniem. 

Nikt jej nie uratuje, jeśli sama tego nie zrobi. 

Widziała ostrze sztyletu nad sobą. Koszula lepiła się od potu na jej plecach, ból pełzał w brzuchu jak wąż. 

Zamknęła oczy. Magia pulsowała wokół niej i w niej. Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści miecza, który pojawił się znikąd. 

Belasco inkantował zaklęcia, podnosząc medalion nad jej głową. 

Zadała cios zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, że to się nie uda.

3\. 

Czarodziejka dogorywała na jej rękach. Illyana dławiła się płaczem. Też chciała umrzeć, tylko po to, aby odejść tam, gdzie Ororo. Nie da sobie rady sama, wiedziała o tym. Wciąż była za słaba. 

Belasco cmoknął swoim wężowatym językiem o zęby. 

– Dojść mazgajenia się. Czarodziejka zbyt długo ukrywała cię przede mną, dziecko. Zmiękłaś. Naprawiamy to. 

Wyciągał po nią rękę. Illyana skuliła się i prawie zagrzebała się pod ciałem Storm, żeby nie mógł jej dotknąć. Zamknęła oczy. Czuła na sobie ciepłą krew czarodziejki. Tuliła się do jej ciała jak zwierzę do stygnących zwłok matki, z nadzieją, że dalej będzie je karmić. 

Usłyszała szczęk miecza, krzyk:

– Illyana, uciekaj!

Cat! Wojowniczka rzuciła się z mieczem na Belasco, stanęła do nierównej walki, aby dać jej szansę na ucieczkę. Dziewczynka odruchowo zaczęła wygrzebywać się z ziemi, mokrej od krwi i deszczu. Biegła, potykając się w grząskim błocie, aby schować się w kniei, gdzie demon jej nie znajdzie, gdzie Cat ją obroni. 

– Kocico, wiesz, że nie możesz ze mną wygrać – drwił Belasco, z łatwością parując ciosy kobiety. – Nie na tej ziemi. Nie w mojej krainie. Tutaj jestem Bogiem. – Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował, zaciskając pięść. Cat wrzasnęła z bólu, który niespodziewanie rozdarł jej ciało. Illyana zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Zakryła usta dłońmi, aby stłumić krzyk, obserwując przerażającą transformację. Kręgosłup Cat wygiął się z głośnym trzaskiem i kobieta upadła na czworaka, dysząc jak pies po wyczerpującym biegu. Jej stopy i dłonie rozcapierzyły się, a twarz wydłuża, cała porosła sierścią, a krzyk kobiety zmienił się w charkot, a potem w skowyt zwierzęcia. 

– Dość długo znosiłem twoją bezczelność, bo Czarodziejka cię kryła. Teraz będziesz tym, czym powinnaś, droga Cat: moim domowym pieszczochem. 

Resztki poszarpanego ubrania opadły z człekokształtnego, ale nieludzkiego ciała, które jeszcze chwilę temu było Cat Pryde, Shadowcat z innego świata, uwięzioną w Limbo. Kobieta, która miała swoją historię, rodzinę, wojowniczka, która uczyła Illyanę walczyć, zniknęła. 

Zostało zwierzę, w oczach którego można było dostrzec dość ludzkiej świadomości, aby wiedzieć, że jest szalone. 

– Idziemy, Darkchylde – Belasco zwrócił się do dziewczynki. – Prosto do zamku. Mamy wiele lekcji do nadrobienia. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym poszczuł cię Cat? 

Illyana spojrzała na pazury i kły stworzenia większego niż ona sama. Cat szczerzyła na nią zęby, poddana woli pana.

– Albo mogę skręcić kark temu kociakowi, albo utopić ją w rzece, jeśli nie pójdziesz. Jak będzie, dziecko? To twój wybór.

Jakaś część Illyany pomyślała, że dla Cat lepiej by było, gdyby skręcić jej teraz kark. Ale szybko otrząsnęła się z tej myśli. Starła błoto i łzy z policzka.

Ororo powtarzała jej, że ma być dzielna. Więc będzie. 

Belasco ujął ją za rękę i poprowadził w stronę zamku. 

***

Demon uznał, że jej nowo nabyte magiczne zdolności są nawet zabawne. Zrobił z niej swoją uczennicę. 

Illyana wolałaby, żeby wtrącił ją z powrotem do lochu. 

2.

Illyana nie wiedziała, ile dni spędziła w lochu w zamku demona. Pamiętała tylko ból, w którym zanurzała się jak w rzece ognia, kiedy władca piekła ją krzywdził. Wszystkie rzeczy, jakie opowiadała jej mama o niebie i piekle, okazały się prawdziwe i dziewczynka była pewna, że umarła i trafiła do piekła. Nie wiedziała, co zrobiła, czy była niedobra, ale tutaj nie miała nic poza bólem i ogniem, głodem i pragnieniem. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią stało, co jej zrobiono, ale była ranna, chociaż nie krwawiła. To nie ciało ją bolało, ale czuła, jakby coś z niej wycięto, jak świeża rana po wyrwanym zębie, w samym jej środku, w miejscu, którego nie może dotknąć. I ból był o wiele, wiele większy. 

Była zbyt otępiała, żeby zareagować na hałas, na raban pod drzwiami, odgłosy walki. Nie miała siły żywić nadziei, że Piotr i Kitty po nią przyszli. 

Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Światło pochodni oślepiło dziewczynkę. Czyje ręce ją podniosły, ale nie miała sił krzyczeć, otworzyć oczu, wstydzić się obsikanej sukienki, teraz poszarpanej i zakrwawionej. 

– Już dobrze – ktoś powiedział. Znała ten głos. Kitty? Chyba powiedziała jej imię na głos.

– Cat. W moim świecie mówią na mnie Cat. Zabiorę cię stąd. 

***

Illyana obudziła się w czystym łóżku, opatrzona i umyta. Ororo siedziała na krześle obok niej, czytała coś. Odłożyła książkę, kiedy zobaczyła, jak dziewczynka otwiera oczy. Podała jej wodę. 

– Ororo… – wydyszała Illyana. 

– Więc mnie też znasz. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Przynajmniej jakąś wersję mnie. To dobrze. Jak ci na imię?

– Illyana. 

Storm wygląda o wiele starzej, niż kiedy dziewczynka widziała ją ostatni raz. Miała prawie tyle samo zmarszczek, co babcia. Długie, siwe włosy zlepiały się w strąki. Wciąż była bardzo piękna.

– Zaopiekuję się tobą, Illyano. Belasco więcej nie położy na tobie rąk – obiecała Storm, przytulając ją delikatnie. To nie był powrót do domu, ale Illyana znowu uwierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze i Piotr zaraz po nią przyjdzie. 

***

Zamiast Piotra pojawiła się Katya. Cat, jak chciała być nazywana w tym świecie. Tak, jak Ororo była tutaj Czarodziejką, a nie Storm. I swoimi zaklęciami chroniła ich przed demonem Belasco, królem Limbo. 

Ororo tłumaczyła jej, że Limbo znajduje się na przecięciu światów, że trafiają do niego istoty z różnych wersji rzeczywistości. Że ona i Cat pochodzą z innego świata niż Illyana. Dziewczynka miała problem ze zrozumieniem tego, ale widziała różnicę pomiędzy nimi, a osobami, które znała, przyjaciółkami jej brata. Były starsze, smutniejsze. Obce i znajome jednocześnie. 

Czarodziejka powiedziała też, że nie mogą zabrać jej do domu, bo nikt nie może opuścić Limbo bez zgody Belasco. A on ich nie wypuści. Były tu więźniarkami, wszystkie trzy. 

Illyana obudziła się w nocy i usłyszała ich rozmowę. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczyma, niepewna, co się dzieje, kiedy kobiety rozmawiały gorączkowo w pokoju obok. 

– Jak długo zamierzasz ją tu trzymać? – spytała Cat. W jej głosie słychać było strach. – Belasco jej szuka, Limbo trzęsie się od jego gniewu. 

– Nie oddam mu tego dziecka – odpowiedziała stanowczo Storm. 

– Ona nas naraża. Widziałaś, co jej zrobił, to beznadziejny przypadek, jej los jest przypieczętowany. 

– Żadne dziecko nie jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem, Cat. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Illyana może się bronić. Ma moc, wytrenuję ją, nauczę ją, jak się przed nim ukrywać. Nigdy nie dokończy tego rytuału. Nie zrobi z niej swojej oblubienicy. 

– Czarodziejko, przecież widzę, ile sił tracisz na zaklęcia maskujące i chowanie się przed tym potworem. Słabniesz z każdym dniem. Nie zdołasz ukryć was obu, nie na długo. A ona… Nic nie przywróci jej tego, co zabrał Belasco. 

– Naszej trójki, Cat. Musisz tu zostać i nauczyć ją walczyć. Sama magia nie wystarczy w Limbo. Nie, kiedy mnie zabraknie. Miejmy nadzieję, że mam dość czasu, by przekazać jej wszystko, co wiem. Ja i tak umrę, jestem starą kobietą, płacę życiem za każde rzucone zaklęcie, a w ten sposób Limbo będzie miało kolejną magiczkę. 

– Ororo… 

– Ona ma naturalny talent. Większe szanse niż którakolwiek z nas, aby pokonać Belasco. Jeśli jej pomożemy. 

– Jest za młoda. To dziecko tu nie przetrwa. 

– Damy jej czas, aby dorosła. 

***

Illyana zachowywała się jak dziecko – siadała na kolanach Czarodziejki, ucząc się zaklęć, sprawiała, że w ogrodzie rosły pożywne rośliny i zioła, biegała za Cat, kiedy trenowały posługiwanie się mieczem, z krzykiem uciekała przed pokracznymi stworzeniami ukrytymi w nieprzebytej kniei, pełnej demonów i dziwnych, hybrydalnych zwierząt, na które polowała wojowniczka. 

Ale nie zostało w niej nic z tej beztroski i niewinności, którą urzekała wszystkich w szkole Xaviera. 

Belasco jej to zabrał. 

Więc uczyła się, żeby móc go zabić i w ten sposób znów stać się sobą. Jego śmierć będzie twoim zmartwychwstaniem, mówiła Cat. Nie wspominała o sobie i Ororo. Mutantka wiedziała, że nie doczekają tej chwili. 

1.

Illyana puściła rękę Kitty, palce wyślizgnęły się z jej rąk i spadła głęboko, głęboko w ciemność. Diabeł, który zaatakował szkołę, śmiał się szaleńczo, kiedy opadła u jego stóp, w samym środku piekła. 

– Liczyłem na lepszy łup – powiedział. – Ale nadasz się na przystawkę. 

Karłowate demony porwały Illyanę ze sobą, uniosły ją, wbijając w jej ciało szponiaste palce, wyrywając włosy, rozszarpując ubranie. Płakała i krzyczała, ale to nic nie dawało, nikt nie przychodził, kiedy wzywała pomocy, ani Piotr, ani Kitty, ani nawet rodzice. 

Rzucono ją na kamienną płytę i przywiązano. Nad nią znajdował się posąg, wielki jak w kościołach, ale to, co przedstawiał, było zbyt ohydne, by wznosić do tego modły. Monumentalne, kamienne cielska, bezforemny i bluźnierczy wyraz kłębiącego się chaosu – to było zbyt wiele, aby patrzeć i zbyt przykuwało wzrok, aby uciec przed tym potwornym widokiem. 

Illyana skamieniała ze wzrokiem wbitym w posąg, a demon śmiał się i śmiał. Potworki, które zaniosły ją na miejsce, podskakiwały i klaskały, jakby brały udział w dobrym przedstawieniu. Jak dzieci oglądające teatr kukiełkowy na festynie. 

Demon zdjął okrągły amulet, który nosił na piersi, i uniósł go nad ciałem dziewczynki. 

I Illyanę ogarnął ból. Ból, ból, ból. Nie było nic poza bólem, poza cierpieniem, tak wielkim, niemożliwym do pojęcia. Ból zadanych wcześniej ran, każdy rodzaj bólu, jakiego doznała w swoim krótkim życiu, nie miał porównania z tym, co czuła teraz – agonia rozszarpywania żywcem na strzępy, jakby coś z jej wnętrza było brutalnie wydzierane, jakby dusza z niej uciekała, a ciało przeciwstawiało się temu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. 

Nie miała pojęcia, ile to trwało. Dla niej to była wieczność. Ból nie ustał, został w niej, stały i pulsujący punkt, jak blizna w sercu, w umyśle, jak doznanie braku i pustki. 

Demon wsuwał w medalion niewielki czerwony klejnocik. Oglądał go z zainteresowaniem, jak jubiler. 

– Bez skazy…. – powiedział z namysłem. – Dziecko, wygląda na to, że jednak złapałem lepszy okaz, niż początkowo sądziłem. Żyjesz jeszcze?

Pogłaskał ją po głowie w geście, który był tylko parodią czułości. Jęknęła głucho. Jej usta były obolałe od krzyku. 

– Będzie z ciebie pożytek – ocenił demon z uśmiechem. – Jeśli przeżyjesz. 

Zostawili ją w celi za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie opierała się, kiedy ją tam ciągnęli, i nie wzywała pomocy. 

Nawet gdyby ktoś miał ją ocalić, było już za późno. 

Nigdy nie odzyska tego, co jej właśnie zabrano. 

7.

Mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu przeskakiwał pomiędzy światami, pilnując granic wokół tego, którego był zaprzysięgłym strażnikiem. Mroczne byty nieustannie próbowały przedrzeć się przez ochronne zaklęcia, musiał być czujny. Chociaż to, z czym mierzył się w przestrzeni astralnej, rzadko miało materialny charakter, było jednak potężne i zdolne do siania destrukcji i chaosu w jego wymiarze. Stefan Strange wciąż pamiętał, że został lekarzem, aby chronić życie. 

Starożytna wytknęłaby mu ze śmiechem, że po prostu lubił bawić się w Boga i teraz robi to na większą skalę. 

Może miała rację. 

Zdziwił się, kiedy natrafił na porzucony pomiędzy światami medalion. Okrągły, z wyrytym w środku pentagramem i czterema rubinami na wierzchołkach gwiazdy. Jednego brakowało. 

Zabrał go ze sobą. Musiał go zbadać i dowiedzieć się, skąd wziął się tak blisko Ziemi. 

Krwawe kamienie zalśniły, kiedy założył wisior na szyję.


End file.
